


Like Mother, Like Son

by QuietButLoud



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Character of Color, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Minor broken bones, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Varian (Disney), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Revolution, Selfish, Spoilers for Tangled The Series, Strangers to Friends, Threats of Violence, Trama from jail, Two Male non canon characters and one Female non canon character, Varian grows as a person, Varian is 15, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietButLoud/pseuds/QuietButLoud
Summary: Varian has been in jail for over a year. Now, he is a fifteen year old.An adult woman comes by his cell, claiming to be his mother.The next thing he knows he's living with a woman of who he does not know the name of trying to convise a plan to get rid of the Royals, King, Queen, Princess, the whole shabang.A few secrets come out. A Few things get out of hand, and plenty of people's lifes are ruined. But that's the price of revenge, baby.





	1. Half Empty or Half Full

The cell Varian was in was much more smaller than the rest, he was secluded from the other prisoners, being put in solitary instead; which was much worse. There was no sunlight, Varian could barely see anything beyond his nose in the dark. He could never tell whether it was morning or night. Varian could throw his arms to the side and there would be half an inch left of room, and if he leaned forward, his face would hit the cell door in just a few seconds, it was awful.

He was alone most of the time, or well, that's what he thought, one time he had tried to escape with a metal fork that he received with his plate, but quite a few guards had attacked him and he was beaten into a pulp, that's when he knew that guards were in the room with him, lurking in the dark. It was disturbing, watching him sleep and do absolutely nothing all day.

He got a meal twice a week, and the only thing on his plate was a chicken leg as big as this thumb and a rice portion not even enough to fill up a rat. And the water, oh the water, it was in a dirty, rusty cup, with hot water filled halfway.

It was funny; Ironic. Should he think the cup was half-way full, or half-way empty? Optimistic or Pessimistic. It was terrible in this cell, his bed took up most of the room and it was filled with splinters that woke him up in the middle of the night. He would never get his revenge on the royals, for taking away his father, his only family left. And the plus? The longer he was in here the longer he could plot his revenge against them. But who's to say he would ever leave? He tried to kill the royals, he tried to murder them. He would rot in here for the rest of his days, until he was an old wrinkly man with a hump on his back and needing a cane to walk.

He would say the cup was bone-dry. He was a realist. - Varian was weak, he had had eaten on Monday, and it was two days after; Wednesday. He wouldn't have another 'meal' until tomorrow. And the meal he had wasn't enough to fill him up halfway.

Varian clutched his stomach, he laid on his side on the spiked wooden bed connected to the wall with chains. His stomach growled and churned; begging for food.

Varian shut up his eyes, the pain was unbearable. He had been in here for three months; he was thin and pale, he would've died if he didn't decide to stock up and hide his leftovers; but he had finished those two weeks ago, another week and he'd be a goner.

A loud sound of a door being opened hastily filled the room. "Where is he? Where is my son?" A bright light came up before him behind the cell and Varian shut his eyes, it had been so long since he'd seen light. He removed his hand from his eyes, though the other still on his stomach, and he squinted.

The lady's hair was long, ending at her waist, tight and curly. Her hair as dark as Varian's. She was dark skinned, with a lighter tone than most in this area though. Her head was an oval shape, with a long pointy nose and tilted blue eyes.

She gasped loudly and took a step back, "what have they done to you?" she whispered, her voice fearful, in such disbelief. The guard who held the torch grabbed her arm and pulled her back forcefully, "you were told to stay three feet away from the door," they said with demand.

The lady took another step away from the cell before ripping her arm away from the guard. "I will do no such thing!" She screamed, "my son is behind those metal rods and if you don't take him out I will grab that torch from your hand and light this building on fire!"

Varian, confused, understandably. She was claiming to be his mother! His mom had died long ago, who the hell was she? He stood up from his bed, but fell onto the floor, he wasn't used to standing, he would if he could but he could barely stand without his head hitting the ceiling. He wasn't used to standing; not anymore.

The lady squatted, she put her hand through the bars and touched Varian's face with her finger. Her eyes held pain, sadness, regret and guilt but no tears came. She stood and faced the many guards in the room, "take him out." She ordered.

A guard from the left who Varian could not see spoke, though Varian could feel they hesitated. "Ma'am.. we can't."

"And why not?! Do you see the shape he is in? He's in pain for god sake! He's starving, he's thin as a bone! He hasn't seen light in ages! He is a BOY. And you want him in a cage for what reason?"

"He tried to kill the King and Queen! Not to mention the princess." Another said.

The lady grew much more angrier, "you really expect a fourteen year old from Old Corona to attack the princess? You're going to take the royal's side because you work for them, if you were another commoner you'd recognize how foolish that sounds!"

"Even if he is a child he is a danger to the public."

She turned back to Varian, who sat on the floor pathetically, pointing a finger at him she spoke, "do you see that? Is THAT a danger to the public? Look at me, i'm shaking in my heels!"

The guard with the torch who was still blinding Varian spoke, "we have orders from the King and Queen to keep him inside. Even if we did want him free you'll be having to take this conversation to the man upstairs. And- might I add, you haven't even SPOKEN to for permission to come here."

"That's because I bribed a loyal-hardworking guard." She glared at the guard who now seemed embarrassed but was not deflated. "And you know what? I will be talking to the king and queen about this. I'll make sure to mention my friend who let me in."

She then got up in the face of the guard. The guard smirked, "what's keeping me from throwing you in the cell with him?"

"You don't really think I came here myself without telling anyone right? Plus, word of mouth flies quickly.." She then glanced around at the other guards, a few would be blabbers for sure.

The torch-guard grunted, they then reached into their pocket and took out a key. Guards began to gasp, one even grabbed the hand with the key to stop the situation but the torch-guard yanked it back and said "no way in hell i'm losing this job, I got a little arrangement with a few people.." and they then unlocked the door and let it swing open.

Varian couldn't believe it. He had been stuck in that hell of a cell for a year, and one lady got him free in five minutes.

Another guard who Varian assumed to be the guard on the left grabbed Varian's arm and pulled him out not-so-gently but it wasn't as forceful as he expected. The guard was male, strong but lankey, short, blonde hair from what he could tell. The guard looked into the eyes of Varian, he saw his despair, the torture he had been in. The guard looked away and held onto Varian's arm. It probably looked like he was going to escort him out but to Varian who hadn't had human contact in forever, it left like protection.

The lady smiled, "wasn't so hard, now was it." The guard took Varian and the lady away. Opening a large door and walking through, after the door there was a long hallway, with doors on both sides and at the front, stairs. The guard, knowing Varian couldn't even hold up his own weight, began to carry him, with Varian on the man's shoulder. It was uncomfortable but it was best.

Varian was now facing the lady who walked behind the two. The lady stared at him and he stared back. Who was she? Why did he help him? Before Varian could ask any questions she looked away. Varian couldn't tell what her facial expression was, he was too exhausted for anything.

After the stairs, they were led off to the side, through a door and Varian could hear other people, guards chatting, other prisoners, mice squealing, the dripping of water. Varian fell in love with those noises, to some it would be annoying, but he was so grateful that he didn't care that he hated those noises before. They were like music, it was the first few things he's heard in absolute  _ages_.

Then, the guard stopped, quickly running into a room and the lady followed behind. "Stay here," he whispered and he gently set Varian onto the floor and walked out of the room, making sure to lock it. A few lanterns were lit up in the room but ir was empty. He could tell that the room they both were in was an old bedroom, room for two. He looked at the lady before him. She was now sitting on the old dusty bed. She stared at her hands, not wanting to look at the boy.

"Who are you?" Varian's voice was raspy, very, very dry. The lady looked up and stared at him, he couldn't tell what she was thinking or if she even was. She opened her mouth to speak but the door opened.

He feared it was someone walking in but was calmed when he realized it was the guard. He popped his head inside and nodded, signalling the coast was clear. He picked Varian up, this time like a baby and the lady followed suit.

Varian let his head fall onto the man's chest. Varian was tired, of everything. Of life, of the people around him. He let his eyes shut and soon he drifted off asleep.


	2. Through the woods

When Varian awoke, he was outside. He was on the ground, grass between his fingers and he laid on his back, staring at the starry night with the moon in sight. He took in a breath, instead of musty dusty air, he took in a breath of clean, refreshing air.

He smiled and took in a another breathe, and after a few in-and-outs he laughed. His stomach hurt, his voice cracked, and his throat was burning, but he could care less. He made it, he was alive. "Take that Rapunzel.." he whispered.

"You're awake."

Varian rocked his head to the right and leaning on a tree was the guard, still in his uniform. They were eating an apple, probably from a nearby tree. A knife in hand he walked over to Varian and Varian scrambled back. "I-I didn't do anything.." He said shakily.

The guard stopped and gave a look of concern to the young boy. He gave a few moments of silence before realising his mistake. The guard gave a small chuckle and put up the apple, "I'm sorry." The guard then shoved the knife into the apple and cut out a slice; handing one to Varian. "Must be starving."

Varian grabbed the slice and shoved it into his mouth. It was juicy, sweet. It was the best thing Varian had tasted and he licked up the juice on his cheek. He looked up back at the guard.

The guard took the hint and cut another slice, Varian ate one after the other until there was just the core left, and even then Varian was willing to chop on it.

"That's enough boys." A feminine voice said. Varian looked over and there was the lady, still in her dark-colored dress, it went well with the starry night behind her. "I'll take it from here.." she said sassily and began to make their way over to the others. The guard shook their head.

"It's fine!" He said. "It's no trouble at all. You'll need some help anyways."

The lady shook her head, "no, it's quite alright. I'm fine carrying him - he's no trouble at all."

"I insist!" The man pursued, "I know you can to keep your son safe but really it's no problem. You might think im trying to do something - but i'm not! I just.." he glanced pitifully at Varian, "I just want to help."

Son. Varian had almost forgotten she had said she was his mother. Varian had lost his mother at a young age, very young. He hadn't known much about her other than she was brilliant. His father kept a photo of her locked away, Varian could never find it no matter how hard he looked. He doesn't even know what his own mother looked like. He was just a kid.

The lady stared daggers at him. "Fine.." she said suspiciously, "any funny moves - any detours, any short cuts. You're over."

The man nodded, "of course."

The guard picked Varian up with no trouble at all and began to follow the woman. As they passed through the woods Varian was almost too lost in all the scenery to realize what was happening. He was mesmerized by all the trees and the dark sky. The cricketes out at night and the owls that flew in the sky.

"Wait!" Varian said. He coughed and felt the back of his neck began to ache. He wasn't used to talking after a year and he hadn't had anything to drink in a few days. It was terrible.

"Wait!" Varian coughed harder, his voice still dry and raw, "where are we going?" He said more forcefully. "I think I have a right to know."

But neither responded, they both kept walking forward, ignoring what Varian had asked. "I should know." Varian demanded. "You can't just take me to the middle of nowhere."

"We can and will," the guard said. The grass underneath was soft, making almost no noise while the guard stomped around, running his fingers through his hair. The guard lowered his voice into a whisper, to himself. "I'm only doing my job.."

Varian heard him and wanted to retaliate and say that they was had offered to carry him, that they were only supposed to take him outside. That they were betraying the king and queen by doing this. That they were betraying Rapunzel. But Varian knew better, he knew it would be best to keep him mouth shut.

-

After an hour or two, they finally made it to a house. It was two stories high, it wasn't fancy or anything; just simple. It was located outside of Corona but not anywhere near Old Corona as far as Varian could tell. Trees surrounded the house keeping it hidden from outsiders; it reminded Varian of the castle Rapunzel lived in for years.

As they approached the house the lady took out a key and once they reached the door opened it.

The inside of the house was dim but once a candle was lit everything showed.

It wasn't fancy, sure it had a few nicely stitched rugs but that was about it. In the middle of the living room was a fireplace and a brownish-redish rug with intricate designs. And on top of the rug was a small couch, fit for three.  A bookshelf was on the side of the wall with a rocking chair beside. On the left side was a staircase, leading upwards to the second floor and on the right side a few feet away from the fireplace was a open door, leading into another room.

The lady ordered the guard to set Varian onto the couch and quickly set a blanket on top of him. Varian laid his head against the arm of the seat and stared at the unlit fireplace, it had been out for hours from what Varian could tell.

The couch was the softest thing Varian had ever felt since he had been back and he almost drifted off once again until a jingle of coins woke him. He opened his eyes and turned his head. The lady was handing a bag-full of coins to the guard, whispering something then patted them on their shoulder, sending them off.

The lady looked down at Varian, with an almost disgusted-regretful look on her face. She walked past Varian and into the opened door, coming out with a wooden bucket and some rags.

She bent down in front of the boy and dipped the rag into the bucket, after wringing it a few times she patted the towel onto Varian's face; cleaning off some of the dirt and muck. "What hell you've been in.." she muttered, still focusing on cleaning Varian's face.

After a few more scrubs she patted his face with a dry fabric. The fabric was itchy and rough, Varian was even scared for a moment that it would cut his cheek right open.

Finally, she stood and walked over to the door, taking one last look at Varian. When her eyes reached him she quickly tore them away, like he was some beast, a vampire she had accidentally let into her home. Then, she left, leaving Varian alone in the dark.


	3. Around the house

When Varian woke up in the morning it was almost noon. Sunlight shone through a nearby window, enlighting the whole living room. He breathed in and then out, it had been so long since he'd seen the sun, he felt the warmness on his skin and he sunk deeper into the couch; it was kind, inviting.

Varian sighed, he wanted to stay, he did, but he knew he would have to find why he was here sooner or later.

He grabbed the blanket on top of him that covered him troughout the night, it was fuzzy, most things weren't these days, and he pulled them off. Kicking his legs over and down onto the floor he grabbed the arm of the couch for stability. Slowly and carefully, he stood, it had been forever since he'd use his legs. When he put all his weight onto his legs he fell off the couch and onto the floor like a crumble of bread that someone wiped off the table.

Varian yelped in pain and pulled his hands off of the floor, using his elbows to keep him up since his legs were just paper now. He stared down at his palms, it was sweaty and full of filth, and in the middle of his right hand was a long, thin splinter. Varian unfortunately had lost his gloves and goggles, and apron when he went into jail, losing anyway or hope of escaping.

The sound of quick footsteps running down the stairs could be heard, then a pair of hands grabbed him from the back and turned him around. Diana, in a long thin casual dress bent down, holding him tightly and checking him for any damage. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked.

Varian turned his head to the side and coughed, his neck was burning and he was still famished. "I.. I tripped." he said simply, his voice was so timid, he felt so small. So vulnerable. Him! He had attacked the Princess and her family, and now here he was, on the ground unable to walk and crying because he has a barely visible piece of wood in his hand. He was pathetic.

The lady seemed to calm down a little, she picked him up by the armpits and set him on the bed, she set the back of her hand on Varian's forehead, feeling for any heat. "Are you sick? Do you need water? Food, perhaps? You slept all morning do- do you need anytime at all?" She stared at Varian, worry spreading onto her face.

Varian stared back with a blank face, he was so confused. "Who are you?" he asked timidly. The lady became irritated and annoyed for a split second - a blink and miss it moment. She sighed and stood up. She walked away and into the door on the right.

After disappearing for a few minutes she returned, holding a cup of water and a bread loaf. "Not much," she handed the two to Varian and he held it the two, almost in denial he had something this big and water that (probably) wasn't contaminated. He chewed the bread and it was so fluffy, tasteful and delicious in general.

Varian took another bite but this time didn't waste anymore time on tasting, he bit, chewed, swallowed, repeat. He gulped down the drink; water flowed down his mouth and down his cheek bur he could care less. This was the best meal he's had since he'd been outside. The first, actually.

The lady stared at him almost pitifully - Varian could feel her stare. He heard steps fade away as he ate and he felt her presence leave. He wanted to know who she was, why she helped him. Hell, he didn't even know her name.

Varian set the cup on the couch and looked at the stairs where the lady had left. Varian lookef back down at himself, he was so weak he could barely stand. But he had to get upstairs.

Varian scanned the room once more, and a small wooden chair sat beside the fireplace that he hadn't noticed the night before. He scooted onto the edge of the couched, using his right arm to hold onto the couch and using his.left to reach for the chair. His fingertips brushed the wood a tingle went up his arm.

Another scoot - his index finger's tip touched the chair.

Another scoot, his finger wrapped around the edge, Varian pulled his arm back holding a tight grip on the seat. When the chair was in his range he wrapped his hand around the seat's back and with two hands he carefully pulled himself up.

The chair wobbled and was almost as heavy as air but kept Varian on the floor. Using all his might Varian scooted the chair. His body lurched forward and his stomach ached when it his the back of the chair. He groaned in pain but nevertheless proceeded.

He was now at the first staircase. He knew he couldn't carry the chair up so he abandoned it, holding a death grip on the rails with both hands.

With a step, Varian didn't let go of the hand rails but moved them forward, and with another step did the same again. Repeatedly until he was at the very top of the staircase. The stairs lead to a wall leading forward but onto the right was another hallway. Doors and doors lined up next to each other. Plants, paintings, and small tables filled up the hallway. At the very end was a window, large and wide, closed tightly with the curtains closed.

Varian leaned onto the wall with his hand and moved.

The interior was normal, nothing big. Just a simple cottage house with two stories. Though the objects inside the house clashed. A painting of a morning of the woods had been framed and just below was a half-table with a bowl of jewelry.

Next to the table was a large potted plant, being watered regularly. And right beside that very plant was a door, the first one on the left.

Varian moved towards it. Using his free hand he grabbed the knob and turned. The door squeeked and squealed but otherwise opened just fine. Varian moved as carefully as he could around the objects and walked inside the room.

The room was brightly lit with the help of the natural light coming from the window. A wide seemingly comfortable bed in the middle of the room. A full-body mirror on the left side of the room. A large wardrobe stood on the side of the bed and a large fine rug in the middle of it all. This had to be the biggest room in the house, which was also the lady's bedroom presumably.

In the corner of the room was a desk, papers scattered all over. Slowly Varian crept over and examined the messy, crumpled papers scatted all over the desk, an ink holder sat on the corner of the desk with a feather inside. Varian picked up a paper, sure he was weak but he sure as hell could read.

_I finally figured how to take out Varian. It's going to take a lot of bribing and a lot of sneaking but it will be worth it. I need to do it for him. I need to do it for --_

A glistening light blinded him and he set the paper back down while shutting his eyes. He had still not adjusted to the light completely. When he opened them, a small round piece of gold with a paper almost covering it.

Curiosity took over the blue hair'd boy and he picked up the paper only to realize it wasn't a ring, it was a key.

Varian looked around the room to find anything with a lock. Nothing. A bulb lit off in hos head and he looked down at the desk and sure enough there were two drawers both on opposite side of each other and a bright golden lock on both to match.

Slowly Varian moved the key into the hole in the left drawer and turned - the key was the wrong one and he exhaled out of his nose and took the key out. Then, he looked at the drawer on the right. Surely this was the right key.

'Well, only one way to find out.' Varian thought before slipping the key inside the other hole - a turn and - POP! The drawer unlocked and Varian stared at it in a moment of disbelief.

Varian grabbed the handel of the drawer and pulled it back. Inside was - -

"What are you doing?"

Varian spun around, his hand slipped from the wall and he came tumbling down onto the desk. The ink on the table rolled over and stained the papers on the desk, along with a bit of Varian's shirt.

A hand pulled him up and the lady stared at him. "What are you doing in my room? How did you get up here?" The lady stammered and quickly set Varian on her bed. The sheets were so soft - so comforting. 'This is so much better than the couch', Varian thought.

The lady quickly began to pick up her papers and set them aside. She took the key out of the lock and took a moment to glare at Varian. "Don't ever go through my things. If I catch you - hell if you even THINK about it," she screamed, "I will put you back in that jail cell myself. Do you hear me?! You are to STAY down on the first floor and if I find you up here EVER again I will rip that blue streak out of your hair and throw it in the fireplace!"

Now it was Varian's turn to stare. He hadn't had a lecture this violent since his mother. He missed his mother. And honestly, this lady reminded Varian of her. They both had the same dark black hair, the same slender tall body. Varian was too young to remember much of his mom. The rest he heard from his father. "She's very strong!" He said. "She gives the biggest lectures! She put me in time-out once!" They both laughed at that one.

The lady shook her head and turned back to the desk. Picking up the last of the papers. Varian watched as she walked past him all the way to the door, suddenly she stopped. Quietly and without turning around she muttered, "don't touch anything." and soon walked away out of view of Varian leaving only the hallway in sight.

The lady came back inside, with a new pair of clothes. Nothing special like the clothings she wore in the drawing. She set them on the bed and gave a simple nod at Varian. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

\--

The shirt was a white almost yellowish shirt with sleeves that had been ripped off. And pants that were too long and too baggy. Varian watched himself from an angle in the mirror on the bed. He was disgusting. Dirt deep in his skin that the lady didn't wash off, his pores for all to view, his hair was oily, lips chapped and eyebags deep and dark. He looked awful and he knew it. He felt awful too. He still wasn't fed fully and he was so parched. His entire body ached from the smallest action. Needed to rest.

The lady shrugged, "It was the best I could do. The shirt was mine when I was younger; I had to rip off the sleeves for it to fit you. And the lovely," she sarcastically said, "fitten jeans was a.. client of mine."

Varian glared at her. "What do you work as?" He was tired of asking the same old question. He knew she wouldn't answer that - time to ask something else.

"I.." She looked away. Not really ashamed but more embarrassed. She looked back at Varian, crossed her arms and answered. "I do two jobs, actually. Both very pleasurable. I'm a very wealthy woman if you haven't noticed."

"Oh i've noticed," he replied very snappily. "Portaits and Plants everywhere! You don't have any other way to waste your money?"

"I'm the one whose supposed to be upset. Not the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

The lady shook her head and stared at the floor for a moment. "Don't go through my things anymore." She looked up at Varian, "you'll be sleeping on the couch. Anymore snooping and you won't like the results."

With that, she ended the conversation by closing the bedroom door leaving Varian alone. He still had so many questions. Was he just supposed to live here? More importantly, why did she get him out of jail. I mean, he tried to kill people! He was a criminal. Did she have some sort of sick plan? Help him retrieve his health and in return he was supposed to hunt someone down?

Varian looked out of the window, the grass outside seemed so soft. The sun on his skin was so embracing. So sweet.

He liked the sun.


	4. Emotions are embarrassing

Months had passed. Varian had steadily recovered over time. He was no longer skin and bones. He had finally made some meat onto his figure and slowly but surely, regained his strength. He was still scrawny, he was still skinnier than he was before jail, but he could now walk around without  _ total  _ pain.

But what was the point? All he did was sit on the couch mindlessly, for what seemed like eternity.   
  
The lady still refused to answer his questions and creeped around the house. Sometimes even leaving in the middle of the night only to come back mid-day.   
  
It was a quiet place. Not much activity around the woods. But that was expected - they were in the middle of nowhere. Varian didn't know which way led to Old Corona or The “New” one.   
  
It was frightening, to say the least. Everyday he stayed in a home with a woman he knew nothing about. She woke up early in the night and went off to god knows where. But he guessed he owed it to her to stay in the house, she did save him from imprisonment. From death. He was physically healthier. He used to sit in that small jail cell underground for hours among hours. Days upon days. He couldn't say his mental health was the best but now,  _ now  _ at least he could stay on the first floor and read books.  _ Something _ to keep him preoccupied Whenever the lady did return home, she always returned with a book in hands. The genres were a gamble but it was better than nothing. The way she knew Varian adored books without even asking him irked him to no end; but she did take him out of jail claiming to be his mom. She had to now a bit about the boy. Especially something so obvious.   
  
He found out that the door on the first floor led to a kitchen with a door leading to the backyard. The backyard led to the woods.   
  
He thought about going to the woods, but a couple of days after being “saved” by the lady, when she left for the night, Varian snuck off into the backyard in the dark and ran towards the woods. He wasn't as healthy as he was now. His ribs then were visible, and his arms were as weak as paper. He passed out less than a ten minute walk from her house.   
  
When he woke he was back inside the house, on the couch early sun shining through the window. The lady screamed at him and told him he should have never left. What if someone saw you? What if you got hurt? She ranted on and on until her throat became sore.  She didn't leave for that night. Or the night after. Now, she locks all possible exits. Just in case.   
  
**   
  
The Middle of the day was the the time The Lady would return, everyday, without fail.

Varian was sitting down on the couch, a book in hand.   
  
The door slammed and Varian jumped. After a second or two he calmed, realizing that whoever did that was most definitely The Lady, nobody else every came by. Ever.

And when he turned around, fixing his posture to view the door behind him better, sure enough, there the lady stood. She seemed a bit tired, worn out. Her forehead streamed with wrinkles.

“Are.. you okay..?” Varian asked, setting his book carefully aside. Confusion washed over him, curiosity. What had happened to this woman that she would come home in distress?

The lady, set a book onto a stand beside the wall near the door and almost in a trance state afterwards, made her way to the stairs. Completely ignoring Varian.

The boy felt an ounce of annoyance. He had lived in this house for months and knew absolutely nothing. Not about the woman, nothing about the outside world. Hell, he didn’t even know exactly where he  _ was _ . 

He stood from the couch, the lady, her hand on the stair railing, and the bottom of her dress pulled upwards for a smoother climb stopped. She turned her head slightly to view Varian in the corner of her eye. She too seemed upset. “Anything I can help with?” Her voice was smooth and low, like she was trying to stay calm. The tone of her voice otherwise suggested she was a bit irritated from Varian’s interruption.

“I..” Varian stared at the lady, she gulped down any hesitation he had and cleared his throat. “Did something happen out there?” He asked. And more quietly, fidting with his hands, “..something about my dad?”

The Lady's face turned to one of surprise, a flash of a feature Varian couldn't pinpoint at the moment. Her facial expression showed some vexation.

“This doesn’t concern you, Varian.” She waved her hand and turned back, ready to walk up the stairs.

He was taken aback. ‘’'Doesn't concern me?” He said, repeating it slowly. “Let me get this straight, i've been stuck in a home for months. You don't tell me  _ anything _ . And now you're saying this ‘'doesn't concern me.’”

He scoffed. “Of course, I was only kidnapped and forced to live in a home I don't know. With a stranger,” he motioned his hands around The Lady, “I don’t know! I - I haven’t been outside in months! I don't even know what day it is! And you're going to tell me, ‘'this doesn't concern me?.”

The Lady waited until the end of his rant. When he finished his fingers were running through his hair, he was anxious, and thinking about all the things he’s ignored these past few months.  _ Revenge, Rapunzel, his dad _ . 

“Varian..” she sounded distressed, irritated, annoyed. She licked her lips and spoke again, “I really can  _ not _ tell you. Understand that I just can’t talk about what i’m doing  _ right now _ . Someday you’ll understand but for now you’re just a boy, and I can’t involve a child in this situation.”

She turned her body away from Varian and took a step forward on the stairs, quickly Varian stopped her, by speaking, stopping her in her tracks. “So you’re just going to put me into your mess when I’m what? Seventeen? Eighteen? Am i supposed to stay with you  _ that long _ ?” His heart raced when he thought about his life. What it was, what it would be if he didn't speak up. “I've been in jail for a  _ year _ .” He took a breath in and raked his fingers through his hair stressfully. He gave a fake laugh, “I - I’ve been in your home for months now and I don’t even know your  _ name _ . At least give me a heads up for whatever's to come in the future!”

The Lady sighed once more, becoming a bit agitated. “I really can't tell you anything, Varian.,” lingering distaste in her words, “This is a difficult situation already and I  _ do not _ want to complicate it by telling my plans to a fourteen year old.”

“Fourteen?!” Varian yelled, “I'm fifteen! Did you not just hear me say i was in jail for a year? I got into jail when I was fourteen, Lady, do the math!”

He shut his mouth. After months of calling her Lady, he had just realized how rude “Lady” really was. Maybe he knew that subconsciously, or maybe he simply called her that for lack of a better word. He knew one thing for sure, The Lady was infuriated.

“Do not speak to me like that!” Her grip around the railing of the staircase tightened, and as she turned around to face Varian she angrily yelled, “Don't say something as disrespectful as that! ‘Lady’, do you know how  _ rude _ that sounds? I deserve more respect than  _ that _ . You want to leave? You want to run away from this place? Well, you  _ would _ have been able to step outside if you hadn't tried to run away! You wouldn't have had to be alone in this place if you were trustworthy. I would let you step outside of this hell hole house if you only did as you were told!”

“I am doing what I'm told!” Varian screamed. He felt his face become red, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He shut his eyes from the searing pain he received when his tears suddenly decided to sting. His heart clenched and he felt his entire body heat up as he yelled. “I'm sorry that I tried to run away after you got me out of jail! I'm sorry! I - I was anxious, I wanted my dad, I wanted to make sure he was okay and I wanted to leave this house! I feel suffocated. Books aren't going to help me, they're only forcing me to long for the outside world more!” 

He reached up to his face and wiped tears from his eyes, and the snot from his nose. His face burned, his heart racing and his gut jabbing at him to shut up. He couldn't breathe. He felt light headed and his ears pounded. His chest tightened and he felt his breath become sharper, faster.

_ Crying? What a childish thing. You're fifteen, you're not a kid anymore. Grow up. _ A part of him screamed. Yo _ ur father is dead, you never met your mother, your friends deceived you and you're living in a stranger's home. How much more pathetic can you get? _

“Varian?”

Varian snapped out if his state. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, somewhat concerned, her voice still loud. The Lady had a single foot forward on the staircase. Her hand still holding the rails, she leaned forward, confused. Her eyebrows furrowed together in a worried look.

Varien blinked. He wasn't expecting a reaction from her. He didn't expect anything, simply for him to stand there while his breath quickened and waited until what was happening to pass by, like the other times similar experiences like this has happened to him. He'd always been alone during these, all alone in that big, lonely house.

“I.. I..” Varian muttered.

“I-I'm sorry.” His voice sounded raspy and his mouth felt dry. “I'm sorry..” he felt his chest rise back up and down, slowly becoming faster and faster. He felt his heart quicken and his head felt --

“Varian!”

He snapped his head to the voice. The Lady watched him with big eyes, “I.. Varian, are you okay?” 

He licked his lips. “I'm sorry. Okay?” His voice quivered, he felt light headed and his breathing worsened. He tried to hide it though - he didn't want to seem weak.. “I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry. Okay?” He felt a sting in his eyes and he shut them close tightly, wiping them away with the back of his hand as fast as he could. “I just.. I just want to be outside again.”

He sniffed, his face felt disgusting. His hands and nose were sticky from the dried tears and snot. “I-I just want to see my dad again..” He whispered, “i just..” he cut himself off. He could feel his voice about to crack and this entire situation has been embarrassing enough for him.

Big, wet eye drops fell from Varian’s eyes to his dismay. He wiped them away with his hand, gloveless. He was gloveless. His father had given him those gloves. 

He felt his heart ache more from remembering his father again, he shut his eyes and tried to rid all thoughts of his father for a moment - he just wanted his head to be clear for a minute while hot tears fell from his eyes and snot ran down his nose all while he tried to wipe it all away the best he could.

“Please,” he manage to get through his sobs, he sounded pathetic. He probably looked that way. God, he hated himself in this moment, such self pity went through him. But he tried his best to ignore the fact that he pleaded, that he asked so desperately. “I need to know.” 

His breath sharpened when he breathed in, the tears were making it hard for him to see. “Is my dad okay?” He asked, his voice quiet, soft, shakey.

“He's..” She looked away, then back at Varian. “Fine. He's fine, Varian. I promise you that.”

Varian felt light a weight had been lifted. Like a chain connected to a 100 ton ball that was wrapped around him like a snake had unfurled itself and released him. From his prison of guilt and shame.

He felt more tears stream down his face. He covered his mouth, shut his eyes tight and cried. “Thank you..”

After a full minute of silence, he heard the tapping of high heels walk across the floor, and rather fast, the noise faded away.

When Varian opened his eyes the sun still shone. The heat of the sun had become too much to bear and he stepped out of the light. Silently he sat back down onto the couch. His book still in the place he left it.

He sat there, all alone in his thoughts as he remembered everything he had tried to block for the past few months.

His tears dried, his nose crusty from the snot. His hands dirty and stained. His hair a mess along with the rest of his attire.

He look a long, slow breath through his mouth and an even longer exhale through his nose.

He had a little bit of thinking to do.


	5. A dip in a stream

It has been exactly three days since the “chat” with The Lady. Varian cringed every time he thought about it. He hated the fact he acted so weak during that talk. He despised that he cried, he loathed he went and spilled all his feelings in front of the woman when he had been so strong for months.

As emotionally strong a fifteen year old orphan could be anyways.

Varian laid lazily on the soft smooth couch, the couch he had slept on for months on end. The couch he would be sleeping in until he was dead, or at least until something else would come up.

But that wasn't happening anytime soon.

His arm draped off the couch and his other arm rested against his stomach softly, rising up and down with his breath.

There were books to be read, papers to be written on, nooks and crannies in the home to be explored. But he was here, doing absolutely nothing with his time, staring at the ceiling.

It was quite calming, in truth. He had tried to look out the window, but seeing the outside world reminded him of just how much he was missing, how much  _ revenge _ he could get, how much happiness, he wanted to  _ go outside _ and all of it was just a simple thin glass tile away.

He had pounded on to the window before, a month or three after being in the Lady's home, thinking he was strong enough to break it. But after multiple tries, he realized, he couldn't break the window. He threw books, he used his fists, he had tried to grab a sharp object but the Lady had hidden them all.

After a while of that, he tried the front door, locked from his adventure three months prior. He thought about what would happen if he left. He didn't make it far last time, what would happen this time? He would stumble across a nice family to restore him fully to health? He could find Old Corona in the middle of nowhere and begin working on solutions to help his father?

No, that was all luck. And lucky things didn't happen to him.

\--

The sun outside warmed Varian's arm, draped off the couch and he slouched, staring at the ceiling. The air around him still and silent.

He had no more energy. His motivation ran wild, jumping in his heart trying to find a way to exact his revenge. But his brain fought back, Varian was no use. He wasn't strong enough to fight an army, he was locked away in a home. He  _ could _ break a window and leave, but he would be lost. He didn't know where civilian was, if there was  _ any _ for miles to come.

He was stuck.

\--

A hand shook him awake, Varian snapped his eyes open. Instinctively, Varian's shoulders tensed, and he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, expecting something to happen.

“What are you doing?”

Varian opened one eye, then the other. The Lady stared down at him, confused.

“I.. Um..” Varian stuttered, the tense left him, and was replaced with embarrassment.

The Lady shook her head, retreating her hand she sat down on the couch's  arm. Varian immediately sat up. He felt sick, and tired. Worse from before he was awake.

She sat straightened, perfect posture, staring down at him. He felt as though she was a vulture, and he was a wounded animal. 

She sighed, eloping both her hands together and looked at Varian. “I've decided you can come with me tomorrow outside.”

Varian stared, mouth agape. For a moment, he didn't feel anything. No excitement or confusion. Simply, nothing. And after that moment, questions ran through his brain. Too much for him to say. And so the only thing out of his mouth was, “i.. what?”

The Lady sighed, a bit exaggerated. She rolled her eyes and repeated. “I've decided to let you come outside with me tomorrow. Varian,” she took a moment, as if to calm themselves down, “i realize that i am being unreasonable and.. if you would like to come outside tomorrow early morning, then --”

“Yes!” Varian screamed, jumping from the couch, his voice ecstatic. “Oh my god.” He grinned, joy running through him, hope. “Yes, a million times, yes!” Fingers ran through his hair in disbelief. He was going to leave this godforsaken place, his prison.

He was going to see the outside world.

The Lady rolled her eyes and stood from the couch. “Well, get some rest. We leave the house at 2.” She turned to leave, a foot forward, but she stopped. Slowly she turned to Varian, looking him up and down.

Her brows furrowed, and she changed her direction to walk towards him. Tsk's came from her mouth as she grabbed Varian's chin and forced his head down. “Oh, no, this won't do.”

Alongside his joy was confusion. “I..” Varian looked down at the floorboards, “what's.. wrong?” His voice slowly filling with concern, worried he wouldn't be able to leave the house tomorrow.

“Your hair,” he heard from above. “It's blue.”

“It's natural.”

“It's noticeable.”

She let go of his head, and he stood straight, looking at her. “What do you mean, 'noticeable?’”

She sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her hip and with her other hand she gestured to his hair. “You're the most wanted man in Corona,” she walked past him, and to the left corner of the room to the bookshelf, unread piles of books lying next to it. "You have blue hair, in a town that has only brunettes and red-heads," She kicked a book away that lied in her path. Reaching up, she grabbed a book, untouched by Varian. Or untouched by anyone - dust lightly covered the title and pages. The Lady didn't seem to mind though - and she simply opened up the book. In the center of the book was a square cut, creating a small hole, and there, from what Varian could see, were a small pair of scissors. "People are bound to notice the blue hair, and if they notice the hair, they notice you."

Varian stared. There were a pair of scissors this entire time? The home had been cleared of anything sharp, and secretly there were a pair of scissors? He could've use those to escape, he could've used it to attack to woman. And all the while those pair of scissors were just inside a boom. “Why didn't you tell me you had those?” he asked quietly, most in disbelief.

The Lady shrugged, she grabbed the pair and dropped the book, landing with a thud onto the other books on the floor, “I didn't care before.” She walked over to Varian, eyes set on him. Nervousness ran through him, he still wasn't strong enough to fight this woman. He wasn't strong enough to fight anyone yet. He wasn't strong,  _ period _ . 

Varian backed away slowly as The Lady came closer, slowly she reached her arm out resting it on Varian's shoulder. The touch caused a shiver to go down his spine. “Let's cut this now, shall we?”

She turned him. Combing her fingers through his hair. His head-ached as she struggled to undo the knots. Yelping at a particularly painful tug, he moved forward, losing The Lady's grip on him as he did so.

Varian held his head, trying to stop the pain. When was the last time he has brushed his hair? When was the last time he showered?

He heard a sigh from behind him. “Well,” she said, “this isn't going to work out. You need..” A sniffing noise from behind, and then a disgusted tone, “a bath.”

Varian bent down his head, raising his arm up, spelling his armpit. His nose wrinkled. He smelled like rotten eggs, with expired cheese poured on top. He smelled like a rotten corpses.  _ (He felt like one too.) _

He turned to face her, face puckered up. “When do you think I can take a bath?”

“Absolutely right now.” The Lady grabbed Varian's arm, forcing him to turn around. She dropped the scissors onto the ground, obviously not caring. He quickened his pace as The Lady walked, she was a fast walker. 

She yanked him into the kitchen a bit too harshly. He yelped, feeling a jolt in his shoulder. He was sure he would be fine, though a bit sore in the morning. 

Letting go of his arm, she walked over to the cabinets, opening one up, and grabbing a handful of dish rags. “These will have to do.” She muttered, loud enough for Varian to hear.

She walked over to the backdoor of the kitchen. In the back of him mind, Varian wondered if it was still daytime, and if he would be able to make a run for it whenever they reached wherever location they went to. But those thoughts were outweighed by the overwhelming feeling of happiness and hopefulness in his chest because, he was going to go outside.

When the door opened he couldn't help himself to run, something he hadn't done in a long time. 

“Hey-” The Lady yelled, swiping her hands at him in an attempt to grab him as he ran past her. He had somehow successfully ducked her, he felt his bare feet touch the grass.

A small smile formed on his lips. He didn't stop running, he could see the trees, they were so close, what if he just ran? He knew he had no idea where he was, but, maybe, just maybe-

His face collided with the ground. The right side of his face aching with pain. His arms sprawled in front of him, a heavy weight on him.

He grimaced as he moved his head, headache forming. Pain shot through his body. He was laying with his stomach down on the grass. The weight lifted off him, and lifted  _ him _ up.

Spinning him around, hands tight on his shoulders, The Lady stared at him, a scowl on her face, daggers in her eyes.

_ Oh if only looks could kill. _

“What the  _ fuck _ do you think you're doing?” She hissed, shaking him slightly. He stumbled back a bit, but she held his shoulders tighter, nails digging into his shoulders.

“Don't you  _ dare _ .” She looked up and down at him with disgust, like he was some monster. “Don't you  _ dare _ do that  _ ever again _ . I don't need to do this, I don't need to help you. So don't you dare try and run away.”

He watched as her face turned from disgust, to anger. He felt like someone had stabbed him in the stomach, he felt fear shoot through him when she threw him back down, his ass hitting the ground harshly.

He winced, shutting his eyes and reopening them again. The Lady was pacing, back and forth, mumbling something to herself.

He gathered the courage to slowly place his hands on the grass, feeling the soft bristles in between his fingers. Forcing his body upright, he sat up, then, put himself in a position ready to run, half of his body still facing The Lady's direction, and the other half turned away, ready to sprint. All the while he still stared and watched her.

She stopped suddenly, thankfully, not facing him. Took a moment to breathe in the out, and turned to Varian.

He forgot about his plan to run, and scampered back on the ground, facing her as she stomped towards him.

“Relax,” she said, reaching down to grab some rags she had dropped, “I'm not going to hurt you.. as long as you don't try to do anything like that  _ ever again _ ” she stood back up, he paused scaredly as she walked towards him, her hair slightly being thrown back by the wind. She grabbed his arm, forcing him up.

Unfortunately it was the arm she had yanked in the kitchen. He yelped in surprise and pain, but she ignored him. Walking towards the trees, to where Varian was planning to run.

He could barely keep up with her, she ignored his pleas to slow down, ignored the yelps and the groans that came from his mouth from the pain he was in. He knew nothing was broken, but damn did it hurt.

After a while of walking, The Lady stopped, and yanked Varian's arm forward, bringing him forward.

He took a moment to recompose himself. His eyes widened.

A stream

A beautiful stream of water, flowing down, passing around rocks. The sounds of the water hitting rocks filled his ears, and from far away he could just barely hear the sounds of a waterfall.

It was so beautiful.

So breathtaking.

But the moment didn't last for long. The Lady grabbed the bottom of Varian's shirt, forcefully pulling it over his head. It had been a while since Varian saw his shirt. The white smooth blouse with the sleeves cut off was what he wore before, but now, the shirt was unrecognizable. It was yellowish, holes poking through. Different stains covered the shirt, some parts darker than others.

The Lady threw the shirt on the ground, dirt now covered the disgusting shirt - if he could even call it that.

He took a step back, a hand in front of him. “I-I can do it myself..” He said, voice slightly trembling. Still recovering from the pain and journey to the stream.

The Lady rolled her eyes, closed her eyes, and turned around.

The thought of running crossed Varian's mind, but was distinguished when The Lady spoke.

“If you even try to run, I  _ will _ go after you. And you will not like what happens when I get you.” Her voice threatening, sharp.

He nodded, and didn't stop nodding when he realized The Lady couldn't see him nod.

Over the months, he had grown slightly into his oversized jeans. Before, his jeans were slightly sweaty, and had a strange odor.

And now the jeans were absolutely  _ horrific _ . The stench coming from the pants. The smell burned the insides of Varian's nose. His nostrils flamed and he dropped the pants.

With a quick glance to The Lady, still faced away, he slowly dipped himself into the water.

A sigh escaped his lips as he felt the cold soothing liquid surrounding him, eloping him, welcoming.

He hadn't taken a bath in what seemed to be forever. He water was shallow enough for him to sit down.

He laid his head back onto the grass behind him. He closed his eyes, letting the water run down his body and wash away all the dirt and germs off him.

The water was so calming, so soothing. So sweet.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a trail of black and brown run down the stream. Looking down at his body, he saw half of the dirt on his body had washed away itself - though some other parts would need to be scrubbed.

Tinted cheeks, he turned his head around. The Lady's back still turned. 

“I-I-” 

The Lady turned around, eyes shut tightly, and threw a rag to the sound of his voice. “Just take it.” Sternly, she added, “you have nine more minutes, then time's up! No buts! I'll yank you out myself if I have to.” She turned back around, arms crossed.

Varian stared at the woman. Eyes darting from her and to the rag that was just a couple of inches away from him. His arm reached upwards, quickly grabbing the rag and pulling into the water.

He lifted the rag up, and it dripped with water, streaming and dripping off the rag and back into the water.

He pressed the rag on his arm, rubbing it up and down, slightly rough. When he took the rag away from his skin, it was covered with soot and dirt. He put it back underwater, back up, and rung it out, putting it back in the water, onto the skin, and repeat.

After a couple of minutes, he looked at his skin, satisfied. It was the first in months when he didn't feel dirty, he didn't feel disgusting. He felt clean.

“Time's up.” A feminine voice said, a bit behind him, starling him.

“O-Okay.” Varian said, though he didn't exactly know what to do. He sat in the water, listening as the water ran past him, around his body, going downstream.

The Lady waited a moment, then sighed. She threw another rag, just as small as the first rag. “Just dry yourself and wear the clothes from before.”

“They're dirty.” Varian replied.

The Lady sighed, slowly becoming agitated. “We'll get you new clothes at the house. Just put those on for now.”

Varian nodded, forgetting that The Lady couldn't see him nod. Both hands planted on the ground, he pushed himself up and out of the water. He sat down on the ground, legs in the water. Taking a moment to appreciate the nature around him. The thing he had been  _ craving _ these months.

He took a breath in, eyes closed, letting all the fresh, nice, air into his lungs. Then, exhaling, letting all the awful, dirty, used up air now turned carbon out. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the beautiful water. Green grass, so soft, so sweet. The trees looked like strokes of paint from a brush from the greatest artist to live, and just above the leaves, pink, orange, and blue, swirls. Blending together as the sun slowly went under, and behind the beautiful sky were small dots of stars, just poking out barely.

“Any day now!” The Lady said, her voice dripping with impatience.

Varian scrambled upwards, body still dripping with water. He quickly dressed again, the clothes slightly sticking to his body. His shirt becoming see-through, and his bottoms were heavy with water.

He tapped The Lady's shoulders when he finished. She turned around, posture straight, a tired and annoyed look in her eyes, her hands eloping each other in front of her. “Let's go back, then.” She grabbed his shoulder, not yanking him but pulling him in front of her with force, a tight grip. “Shall we?”


	6. House with the Symbol

Varian woke up, hands on his shoulders. A harsh whisper above him. “ _ Varian _ ,” they said, “ _ wake up. _ ”

He opened his eyes and The Lady, dressed in new clothes, hovered over him. She wore a deep dark blue dress, the top-half showed off her breasts, the sleeves ending at her elbows. The bottom half, a modified A-line, turning into a slightly darker blue. Her long raven-black hair twisted into a bun, laying on top of her head. She looked elegant, dressed for a fancy occasion as if she was going to a tea-party held by the Royal Family themselves.

He shut his eyes, rubbing them and opening them back up to look at The Lady, waiting for his eyes to adjust. The moon stood tall in the dark empty sky, moonlight shining in from the window onto his face. “What time is it?” He asked, groggy and tired.

She sighed, letting go of him, bending down to grab something. “It is two-in-the-morning.”

She waited patiently until Varian sat upright, letting him take a small stretch before pulling something from behind her

It was a smooth white clean dress shirt, long sleeved. Black pants that seemed to actually fit him, and finally, a pair of black shiny shoes.

The question of why so early died on his tongue when he reached up to grab the clothes, folded and fresh. His eyes widened at the softness of it all. The shoes were smooth, not a scratch in sight, the shoes reflected Varian's face, even in the moonlight. The pants - they felt so smooth, almost like the blankets that he had felt all those months ago on The Lady's bed. The shirt, a button up, white. Plain and simple, yet so elegant. The outfit looked more beautiful, more expensive than any piece of clothing he had ever owned. 

He looked back up. The Lady waited, silent and stern. Hands on her hips, and a frown on her face. “Chop, chop,” she said when his eyes reached hers, walking away from him, towards the staircase where two cloaks hung over the staircase arms.

She grabbed a black coat, that seemed to be larger than the other, also armless. Like a cape, but with a hood and two strings to tie together. She put the cloak around her, tying the strings together. She then walked over to the bookcase behind the couch.

Reaching up, she grabbed the scissors from yesterday.  _ She must've put them there when we got back _ , Varian thought.

She turned him, snipping the scissors. “We have put this behind us, long enough. It is time for a haircut.” 

His eyes widened. His heart began to pound and race. Did he want a haircut? Yes. Before, his hair was short, ending just at the nape of his neck. But now, his hair was straggly, messy, tangly, long. It created a mullet, before he would've loved it - reminding him of Eugene, his used-to-be-idol. But now, he despised it, wanting nothing to connect him to the Royals or their  _ friends _ in away way.

But he didn't want a haircut, not from her. Not from The Lady, who he knew next to nothing about. A pair of sharp scissors near his throat? No thanks.

She walked over to him, with full intent. Varian sat further away on the couch as she neared him, clothes and shoes still in hand, eyes wide. “You know..” trying to keep his voice steady and calm, though it trembled and was doused in nervousness, “I think I'm fine.”

She snorted, placing a hand on her hip, the other in the air, scissors open and ready for action. “You are the most wanted man in Corona, long hair draws attention - trust me,” the hand that used to be on her hip now patted her hair, “I know. And that blue streak does not help. We are definitely going to need to cut  _ that _ .”

He furrowed his brows. Not his blue hair, never the part of blue in his hair. It was a birthmark of sorts, he was attached to it, he couldn't just  _ cut it off _ . He reached up to grab the part of blue, just as long as the rest of his other hair. “Not my blue hair.” He muttered. “Never my blue hair.”

When he looked up, her eyes narrowed. She glared at him with a stern, annoyed look. It was somewhat similar to the look his father would give him whenever he was talking too much around the over civilians of Old Corona during an important meeting. The small similarity made his heart sting, like someone had stuck a needle through it.

“Why not the blue?”

“I just don't want to cut it..”

She looked at him one more time. They stared at each other, unblinking, unwilling. His eyes began to burn, just about as he was to blink, The Lady looked away.

“Fine.” She muttered, sticking the scissors into a pocket, somehow and somewhere in her dress.

She passed Varian, walking inside the kitchen. From inside, she yelled. “Hurry up and change!” allowing him his own privacy.

Varian looked from the doorway to the kitchen, to the clothes on his lap. His thumb rubbed the cloth, it was expensive no doubt, not anything close enough to what  _ The Royals _ could afford, but it wasn't cheap. And it certainly was more that Varian and his father could afford.

_ The Royals _ \- even thinking of them made his blood boil.  _ His Father  _ \- sadness washed over him, the anger gone temporarily as the thought of his father stuck in the amber flashed through his mind.

_ I'll make you proud, dad _ He thought, pulling his dirty sleeveless shirt off him, putting the new, fresh, with actual sleeves, shirt on, buttoning it up.  _ I'll make you proud. _

He had just finished pulling off his way-too-big pants, reeked of he-didn't-want-to-know off of him, and pulled on his new pants that actually fit him onto him when The Lady walked back into the room.

He quickly wiggled his foot inside the shoes, a perfect fit.

Once he had finished putting on the second shoe, something was thrown over his head. It covered his eyes, and he quickly yanked it off. He had an idea as to what it would be, and wasn't surprised when he was right. It was a second cloak, smaller than the first to fit him.

He looked up, The Lady leaning against the railing of the staircase, bored eyes. With not a moment to lose, desperate for the outside world, he quickly threw the cloak around him.

It covered up his entire body, with no arm-sleeves for him. Somewhat similar to The Lady's cloak, but her's showed off her front dress, the cloak not covering up the front. He guessed his was for maximum protectiveness from being recognized. It ended just below his knees, while The Lady's ended at her ankles. His cloak color just as dark and deep as hers.

He felt a hand on his arm, his right arm that wasn't pulled from the night before, thankfully. This time, a firm grip on his arm instead of a hard one pulled him towards the front door. His heart raced,  _ this is it. _

The Lady walked a little in front of him, stopping just in front of the door. She paused, hand hovering over the knob. He furrowed his brows. She couldn't be backing out now, not when he was so close to freedom.. 

He furrowed his brows slightly, the race in his heart fastened. He could feel moisture beginning to form on his palms. She had to open the door. She had to. 

A click snapped him out of his mind. His attention turned to the door, he saw grass, trees, the night sky shining up above. He moved forward, too focused on everything outside to realize he was being pulled outdoors by The Lady.

Crickets could be heard in the distance, the wind was cold, causing his cloak to fly backward. His hair flew around widely. He could feel the heat leaving his face, being replaced with the brush of cold wind against his face. But he didn't care. He was  _ outside _ . 

A smile came onto his face. He began grinning wildly. He was outside, for the second time in  _ months _ .

He took a step forward, the soft crunching of leaves under his shoe, ready to dart around the yard like a free bird. A yank from his arm pulled him back to reality. The Lady, glared at him. His mind raced for an excuse, opening his mouth. “Just,  _ do not _ ,” she shook her head ever so slightly, a small frown, her voice tight, and we will not have a problem.”

The grip on his arm loosened, but didn't release. He nodded his head, and after a moment, The Lady pulled up her hood, turning around and beginning to lead the way. He pulled up his own hood, the wind knocking it back slightly, and followed.

The start to the woods didn't start with a trail. In fact, now that we was outside, he realized there  _ was no trail _ . The cabin was in the middle of a small clearing, where stumps spouted from the ground, obviously the trees in this area were cut down to make room for the home. Surrounding the house, large bark trees. Sturdy, heavy, thick. Large enough to cover anything hiding behind it, with enough trees.

As The Lady lead him away from the house, walking straight into the trees that had no signs of a clear path other than the stomped crushed leaves and broken sticks on the ground where he assumed The Lady walked through daily, looking back at the cabin slowly getting further and smaller, along with the moonlight, slowly fading and becoming darker each step he took. He wondered for the first time, why was there a cabin in the woods in the first place? A summer home, but there was no path to follow.

Since Varian could remember, the woods near Old Corona were messy, intricate, easy to get lost in if you didn't know them like the back of your hand.

There was no path to follow to get to this house, no path to follow to leave.

So how could have someone made a home out here in the woods?

No, no path to follow. The Lady simply walked into the woods, straight into the pitch dark unknowing woods that would lead Varian to freedom or worse.

He was completely emerged in the woods. Tree leaves covered him from above, covering up the moonlight, the only source of light he had. He felt the bumps of sprouting roots from the ground with his foot, he could hear the skitter of critters around him. For a moment, he couldn't see, not for more than three feet.

He heard his breath hitch, and a knot in his stomach forming, but he didn't register it. He was too focused on the things around him. He couldn't see. Just like his jail cell, dark, cold, the movements around him of guards watching his every move, but he couldn't see  _ them _ . 

He moved forward, being lead by someone. Who was he being lead by again?

He felt something roll down his forehead, and something roll out his eyes. The twist in his stomach becoming tighter and tighter, he could feel the grip on his hand,  _ hard, rough, tight, angry- _

He ripped his arm back. He stumbled, gripping his arm with his other hand. With his foot, he caught himself before falling.

He looked up, not seeing anything other than the woods around him. He blinked, and somehow was snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He blinked again. He was in the woods, walking, to someplace, with-

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” A harsh whisper said in front of him. He took a step back, gripping harder on his hand, same place with whoever grabbed him from. Oh, wait, he remembered now. He was with-

The Lady emerged from the dark, close enough for Varian to see who exactly it was. He stayed quiet for a moment, eyes still adjusting.

Just as his eyes finished seeing the darkness for the first time in months, he was grabbed tightly by the shoulder, forcefully bringing him forward. 

Another hand landed on his shoulder. The Lady glared at him, her mouth tight. “I warned you.” Her voice was sharp, like a mother who had caught her child doing something wrong.

She grabbed him harshly by the arm, yanking him around and presumably back to the house.

Varian pulled back slightly, but the grip tightened even more. He squealed, jumping back again. “No, no, no. I-I can stop. It was a mistake, I-I didn't mean to--”

The Lady continued forward, ignoring him. He could see The Lady better now, she was in the moonlight. Which meant they were both at the edge of the trees, which meant they were near the house..

Which meant this would be the last of his freedom.

“No!” He screeched, yanking his arm away from her grasp. His socket ached slightly, and where The Lady's hand was stung from her grip.

She spun around, her eyebrows in a tight narrow, glaring at him. “You don't get to say anything.” She moved forward, her hand swiping to grab him but Varian moved back.

“I.. I can be good! I'll listen, whatever you say!”

She shook her head, a couple of curls unfurling from her bun, and yet her beauty didn't change. “You had your chance, Varian. It is time to go home.” 

“That's not my home!” He took another step back. His chest tightened, him mind swirling of images of his father, stuck in their  _ home _ . “That place is  _ not _ my home.”

She stopped, slightly moving backwards. She sounded unamused and a bit annoyed, “And pray tell,” she bent forward, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised as if mocking him. “Where might  _ that _ be?”

Without thinking, and immediately after her words he responded. “With my dad.”

The Lady stopped completely. Her expression had changed. Her face slowly relaxing, but not resting or angry, it was like she was saddened by what he had just said. The ends of her big lips in a frown, she refused to meet Varian's eyes. Instead, looking off to the side, in thought.

She stood in the same position, but began leading backwards and straight upwards, eyes still of to the side. Her eyebrows scrunched up together. S _ he's thinking long and hard _ , he thought.

Varian's chest heaved up and down, out of breath without actually doing anything. His hands tightened and he suddenly realized he had had his hands in a fists this entire time. 

A slight panic ran through him. What if he had gotten so upset that he attacked The Lady? What if she noticed his hands and thought he was going to do something dangerous, and then keep him locked up in the house again? 

As they both were lost in their own minds the silence between them grew, only crickets and the slight static in the night giving them sounds to listen to.

After a long moment, The Lady cleared her throat. Varian snapped his head up, out of his trance and thoughts. 

The Lady stood perfectly straight, her hair still a bit messy but still beautiful and curly. Her hands were now in front of her, her fingers entangled one another. She seemed calmer and more put together than she had previously. 

“I.. see your point.” She exhaled through her nose.  Her blue eyes still visible in the night, somehow still shining stared at him for a moment, and he froze, worried if he made the wrong movement The Lady would see it as a chance to run and would drag him back to the house.

“I..” She started but stopped herself. She closed her eyes and took a small breath and let it go. She glared slightly, like a mother who was disapproving something her child was doing but they were doing anyways. “Let's go.”

Relief ran through him, a weight off his shoulders and The Lady walked past him, only stopping to grab his shoulder and push Varian in front of her.

He understood why, and truth be told he stumbled slightly by the force she had used but he didn't care. He was just happy to be outside and was allowed to stay out a bit longer.

The grass was long and sharp, meaning they were deep in the woods. The grass nearer to the road was short and stumbly from multiple people walking on it, and if they were nearing Old Corona the grass would slowly fade away turning into sand and dirt instead. 

As they went deeper into the woods, he slowly realized they weren't going  _ deeper _ , they were  _ leaving _ the woods. 

The grass had slowly become shorter even five minutes and there were small pebbles with twigs nearby. The trees had gotten thinner and instead of owls and night creatures he heard small rodents still awake scurrying around. Now that the trees had gotten thinner, so have branches, meaning the light from the moon now shone brightly giving them enough light to see in front of them.

In the distance he could see a building, and the closer he got he realized it was a house.

The home was one-story, made of smooth stone and bricks, seemingly expensive. The roof made of a smooth hardwood. 

The house was on the other side of a rock stone path, leading two ways, left and right, the stone path didn't lead to the front door of the house. Purple plants and yellow sunflowers covered the lawn.

Even from the distance he could see the front door, carved with beautiful curves and signs with the Iconic Corona Kingdom design right in the middle.

His entire body froze, his hands becoming increasingly sweaty and his heart pounded against his chest.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the symbol on the door. 

_ Corona's symbol _ .

He could feel the hand on his shoulder becoming tight, and he heard muffled whispers in his ear but he couldn't hear it or pay attention to it. 

All he could focus on was the house with the symbol.

Memories flooded back into his mind, and the fear and surprise in him turned to anger. Was The Lady here to turn him in for a nice price? He had no doubt he had a nice golden coin payday for his head on a stick but he didn't expect for this to happen.

What was he expecting?

He spun around to face The Lady. She flinched back from surprise, a look of annoyment and confusion. “What are you-” she whispered but was cut off.

“Are you going to turn me in?” His voice was loud and full of anger, but not yelling. Not yet. 

“What?” Still whispering, she blinked and stayed silent for a moment. “What are you talking about?”

“The door.” He pointed behind him to the front door without looking, keeping his eyes on The Lady.  _ If she tries anything _ , he thought, not looking away,  _ I'll run for it. _

He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight someone - even this woman, he wasn't even able to take someone on before he went to jail. He was always a scrawny boy, but he had no doubt he could outrun this woman if he needed to. He was younger and faster, and the bonus she wore a long dress helped his chances of escaping.

He turned his body, and the weight on his shoulder reminded him this woman had her hands on him. He would have to yank it off him when he made a run for it.

“What? What about the door? I-” she glanced upwards, and stared hard, squinting to see far away. He craned his neck around to see the road. 

On the left, trees the same, slowly becoming slightly larger but the road becoming wider, like there were multiple paths up ahead.

On the right, the same simple path, but in the distance he could hear slight cheering in he listened hard enough. A party perhaps?

He snapped out of his thoughts as The Lady spoke. “Varian, no.” She sighed, understanding what he meant.  "It's not what you-” 

“You want to turn me in back to Corona!” He screamed. “I'm not dumb! I know only Corona's guards have those symbols on their doors, everyone else has it on flags! You want to turn me in for money!” His voice cracked at the end slightly, and he cursed himself for it. He felt his throat swell and close up, his eyes beginning to sting but he forced himself to not cry. After months with this woman he was being given back to Corona, like some rag doll being regifted. Had she gotten tired of his attitude? Was it because he got so upset two days ago that he yelled at her?

He didn't know the answer for sure, but he knew one thing. 

He was being betrayed again.

The Lady shook her head, her eyes rolling, as if slightly agitated and annoyed. "I'm not turning you in." she sighed, the grip on Varian slowly loosening up, as if to show she was being truthful, and if he didn't believe her, he could run away. "Listen, I'm trying to help you. But I can't do that if you don't believe me. I.. I need you to trust me."

"But how can I?" He spat. His voice full of venom and disgust, with just a hint of uneasiness and hurt. "There's the Corona Symbol on that door. You said it yourself, I'm the most wanted man in Corona, how can I  _ not _ believe you're giving me up for a nice price that's set on my head?"

The Lady stared down at him, the moonlight above her shining brightly, but her face covered by a shadow caused by the hood over her head. Small bits of her hair out of the hood flew around wildly. Silently, she reached up and grabbed the lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear, looking away from Varian towards the Corona door all the while.

"Think about it." She said, just as Varian was ready to make a run for it, his body tense and ready to be filled with adrenaline. "Why would I keep you in my home, for all these months. Why would I risk taking you out of jail, and keep you in my home.  _ Safe _ . Just to have you given to the guards."

He scoffed, sarcastically saying "I don't know," he was brilliant no doubt, but even a dunce could see the reason why. "For money?"

" _ Money? _ " Even in the darkness that covered her face, Varian could see the small tremble of her lips, as if trying to hold back a laugh. She shook her head, her tone suggested as if his reasoning was ludicrous. "I do not need  _ money _ . I live in a two-story cabin in the woods, alone. No inheritance, no man living with me to give me coins. I earned that house  _ myself _ , and the soft clothes on your back, that coat on you. The food and the books I have given you every day for months on end, what makes you think I need  _ money _ . I make  _ plenty, Varian _ . I do not need to keep a convict in my home just to give him for  _ money _ ."

"Then why do you keep me in your home?" The question he'd had in his mind all these months. What he asked himself and wondered every day and every night. He wanted to know,  _ why _ .

She stayed silent, her expression bleek, 

a flash on grief came on her face. But just as fast as it appeared, was it gone.

"That is.." She trailed off for a moment, his attention kept on her nonetheless, "a story for.. another time."

She shook her head, and faced him completely, forcing him to turn his full body. The grip on him still the same, loose, but sturdy. "You just have to trust me. You are a logical boy, think about everything I said. I'm doing this to help you, but.. If you do not want that help, I will not keep you."

His eyes flickered to her face to her coat. All this time spent, money wasted, lives risked just for him to be given up to the guard days later after a breakdown? As much as his anger seethed and tried to take over his mindset, he knew, that it indeed didn't make sense.

He could leave, the thought came into his mind. He could leave, never to return that dreaded house he stayed in for months. He could run back to his old home in Old Corona and began to fix up a new cure for his father, and while at it plan revenge on the Royal Family. 

He could do either of those things, but if he did he would risk having be caught again. Risk going to jail again, in that small cell with little to no food. At least in the cabin he would have a meal every night, and a book to read now and then. 

He would have a couch to sleep on with cashmere blankets, and a fluffy pillow to put under his head instead of a raggedy-almost simply a thread blanket, and just the hard-rock mattress to lay his head on.

He wouldn't have anyone to help him, to trust. Absolutely no one.

He was a logical boy alright, and the only logical thing to do was to trust the woman, and hope for the best.

But he never had good luck, did he?

He nodded his head, though his mind yelled at him to leave and his heart pounded for him to stay.

"Okay." His voice as quiet and low as it could be.

The Lady seemed to smile just slightly, and her hand went from his shoulder to his hand, holding it and taking a step forward on the gravel road.

He didn't move an inch though, still in the same place, with his mind full of dark images of deadly and regretful thoughts, his stomach twisting and turning, butterflies exploding. "If anything happens," his voice dark and deep, looking into the eyes of The Lady who had stopped and turned to face him at hearing his voice. "You'll regret it."

He might have just been a fifteen year old, but he was an alchemist. And that meant he knew almost endless ways to create even deadly chemicals.

The Lady's seemed almost unimpressed, her eyes seemed almost dull and doll-like even with her blue sea colored eyes. Then, unexpectedly, she smiled, almost in a smirk. Her voice silk and smooth as always as she spoke. "I would not expect it differently."

Then, together they walked across the road. Their shoes crushing small rocks, popping in their ears, crunching satisfyingly until they reached the front door. 

She knocked on it exactly four times, the Corona seemed so much more intimidating up close, but more if anything, did it inflame the anger and throw more wood into the fire of Varian's mind of revenge.

Slowly, the door creaked open, a pit creating in his stomach and his heart sinking and stopping as it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the cloak from the chapter that The Lady wears looks similar to Mother Gothell's.
> 
> After months of the story not being written, here's the new chapter! New character coming in, excited to show them off and all their glory and how they affect the story!
> 
> Think maybe The Lady might betray Varian? Or keep her word and not give him away to the Corona Guards? Because yes, in this version of Corona, while other regular civilians in Corona have the Corona symbol on flags and other objects, only Corona Guards have the Corona symbol on their homes to have it easier to locate them and ask for help anytime night or day.


End file.
